wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Big Brother: New Tempest
Generation 1.5: Innovation That Excites Big Brother 42 Big Brother 43 Big Brother 44 Big Brother 45: Tide Turners Tide Turners Big Brother 46 Big Brother 47 Big Brother 48 Big Brother 49 Big Brother 50: Golden Gala Golden Gala To celebrate the 50th season, Big Brother is hosting an exclusive event, and only 17 former HouseGuests are invited to attend. Past legends, recent favorites, controversial players, second chance seekers, heroes, villains and healers are back in the house to claim the title of Big Brother's 50th winner. Big Brother 51: Invasion of the Losers Invasion of the Losers 13 colorful HouseGuests will enter the Big Brother house for the first time, but how will they react when four former losers invade their new society? The most twisted season ever is ahead! Big Brother 52: Reclamation 2 Reclamation 2 HouseGuests are told on night 1 that 6 former players will soon be joining them for a second shot at finishing what they started – but not before the public chooses one new player to walk out the door! Big Brother 53: Fans vs. Failures Fans vs. Failures 7 new players are joined by 8 former players who tried – and failed – to leave their permanent mark on the Big Brother Tempest canon. Will they make the most of their second chances or will a new player defeat them all and do what they could not? Big Brother 54 Big Brother 55 16 contestants have no idea, but they're bound to recognize – or be familiar with – one designated person once they enter the house. Will these pairs align or malign? Big Brother 56: Earn Your Stripes Earn Your Stripes 18 former HouseGuests who have been snubbed by casting again and again for each returnee season are finally given a chance to impact the current generation of Big Brother Tempest. Who will earn their stripes, and who will go home without leaving an impression? Big Brother 57: Bad Blood Bad Blood When a group of 8 HouseGuests enter the BB Tempest house for the first time, their excitement is quickly dashed when the next group of 8 consists of rivals from their respective pasts. Can these pairs overcome their bad blood? Big Brother 58 Big Brother 59 In this group of 16, an engaged couple, identical twins and a newly dating couple populate the house. Is 2 votes for the price of 1 too risky to keep around or too tempting to leave hanging? Big Brother 60: Big Reputations Big Reputations 17 veteran players spanning all generations of Big Brother Tempest gather in one house with one thing in common: a reputation that precedes them. They'll have to work hard to either overcome or protect how they're perceived. Big Brother 61 12 HouseGuests, each of whom use and exude one of three central traits in their everyday lives, are joined by 3 former contestants looking for redemption. Will Brains, Brawn or Beauty prevail? Big Brother 62 Big Brother 63: Second Chance 3 Second Chance 3 16 players return to the Big Brother Tempest house hoping to stay a little longer than they did their first time. These second chance contestants are hungry for the win – and they'll have to tackle never-before-seen twists and turns to get the 63rd BBT crown. Big Brother 64: Love & War 3 Love & War 3 The first ever BBT casting twist returns, throwing four dating couples and four pairs of exes into the Big Brother house. The twist – this time, they're competing as one with their partners. Can the exes make up in time, or will love win out? Big Brother 65: Storytellers Storytellers They're used to telling their stories time and time again. Now, they're ready to write a new story, together. Big Brother 66: Fans vs. Favorites 2 Fans vs. Favorites 2 8 of BB Tempest's biggest fans take on 8 of the most popular players from seasons past. Will the fans' knowledge of the game catapult them to the top, or will prior experience take the Favorites to victory? Big Brother 67: Vendettas Vendettas 9 pairs of rivals carrying bad blood from past seasons come together to the BB Tempest house for another shot at the grand prize. Will their mutual vendettas bring them down, or will they make key moves to secure their path to the end? Big Brother 68 Big cast. Big personalities. Big money. Big deal. Big Brother 69 Three groups of contestants enter the house, categorized by how others perceive them based on their actions and ways of life. Which school of thought will come out on top? Big Brother 70 Big Brother 71 Group A Group B Big Brother 72: Bloodlines 2 H E V O T E D O U T H I S W I F E Big Brother 73 Big Brother 74: All-Stars Big Brother 75: Final Reckoning Pt. I: Second Chance 4 Twenty contestants enter the fray, trying to fix their former dismay Sixteen losers will take their fall – four will be the fairest of them all It's their last chance to become BB Tempest legends – ever. Pt. II: All-Star Battle Twenty fan-favorite, game-changing all-star former contestants are back, and they've got one thing on their minds – finally claiming their BBT crown. It's their last chance to become BB Tempest winners – ever. Pt. III: Victory Lap Twenty past winners of Big Brother Tempest return for the third installment of the final season – and they'll do anything to win again. It's their last chance to become two-time BB Tempest winners – ever.